Weenie in a Bottle AKA Cid the Genie
by Homer Sampsonite
Summary: Dee Dee finds a genie's bottle, but strange things start to happen. Beginning of a series.


Dexter's Laboratory Fan Fiction: Weenie in a Bottle

The episode opens like any other Dexter's laboratory episode and cuts to Dexter working in his lab, tightening the bolt on that thing... you know. Anyway, Dee Dee pops up randomly and scares him, breaking whatever he was working on.

'AARGH! DEE DEE!' He screamed angrily at her as he leaped into the air with fury. Before he had a chance to continue, she shoved a small package at him.

'Here you Dexter, you got a package.' She smiled all cute as usual and Dexter just ignored it and snatched the package. He read the label aloud, 'To Dexter, From Uncle Ali... Uncle Ali? Isn't he that weird arabian uncle of ours?' Dee Dee nodded, her brain could be heard rattling around in her head. Dexter tore the package open and held up the contents. It was a small ancient arabian bottle, almost looking like a vase.

'A bottle?' He pulled out a small letter and read it aloud as well, 'Dear Dexter, I know we haven't talked that much but you are the only decendant of our family who I can trust with this. Please take care of this gift for it will bring you great riches.' Dexter crumpled up the paper and tossed it behind him. He picked up the gift and eye-balled it for a second. 'This is just a worthless piece of junk.' And with that, he threw the bottle over his shoulder. Dee Dee quickly dove for it and caught it before it could shatter. She got up and scowleded Dexter.

'Dexter! Why would you throw this out? It was a gift from Uncle Ali!' Dexter stopped and turned to her with a smile.

'Dee Dee, Why don't you take care of it for me?'

'Fine I will!' And with that, she stormed angrily out of the lab and returned to the confines of her room.

Later...

Dee Dee sat on her bed, admiring this gift from their uncle, wondering what he meant when he said that it would bring them great riches. She noticed some writing on it, but was badly tarnished and hard to make out. She rubbed the writing, trying to clean it. Suddenly the bottle began to shake and hop about. Dee Dee was confused and scared, she threw it onto the floor and the bottle began to flop around until finally a puff of smoke rose from the top and formed the shape of a person. When the smoke cleared, A boy, roughly 14 years old, stood there with a grin on his face and his eyes closed.

'Greetings, Master.' The boy said. He opened his eyes and looked around him. He looked to Dee Dee. 'HUH?' She smiled as her eyes lit up.

'Are you...'

'Yes, Yes, Yes. A genie. Master of magic, slave to a human who rubs the bottle. Blah, Blah Blah. Now let's make this snappy. I'd rather just return to my vase, thank you.' He said, awfully rude-like. She frowned a bit. This boy was about two inches taller than Dee Dee and he had short black hair, which he kept underneath a black beanie-type cap anyway. He wore a purple hooded sweatshirt and a pair of blue pants, slightly baggy of course. He also wore a pair of goldenrod curled shoes. Suddenly a creature, dressed a bit similar to him, poofed into the room in a cloud of smoke. It was a small creature, made for delivering messages. The little guy whispered something into his ear. When the secret was finished being told, 'WHA???' The boy fell to the floor, losing balance when he heard this news. The messanger dissapeared and This genie looked up at his new master. He picked himself up off of the ground and Dee Dee eyed him oddly.

'What was that all about?' She asked.

'I can't believe this. Those pieces of...' He exclaimed to himself. Dee Dee looked confused and he turned to her. 'It seems... after like 2 million years that the rules have changed. Apparently if a genie is summoned by someone pure of heart and mind then the genie becomes the master's life partner and must accompy them forever, providing an unlimited amount of wishes, giving whatever his master wants.' He explained. Dee Dee gasped happily.

'Well... That's fun. Do you have a name?'

'My name's Cid.' She nodded.

'Oh, Alright. My name's Dee Dee.' She smiled. 'Hmmm... So I can wish for anything I want?' She asked menacingly.

'Basically, Yeah.' Cid replied as he floated on his backside in mid-air. Dee Dee smiled malevolently.

Meanwhile in Dexter's Lab...

Dexter was repairing what had been broken earlier. He turned around to grab a tool and it wasn't there.

'Hmm?' He turned back. He turned around again and came face to face with Dee Dee. He gasped, startled and frightened, falling backwards. He looked around and began to wonder how he got into Dee Dee's room.

'Hi Dexter.' She said happily.

'Um... Hi, Dee Dee....' He glanced around nervously. Cid whacked him over the head with a random object and knocked him out, let's say he used a ponypuff doll or something stupid like that. When Dexter came to, he was a bit dazed. He looked around.

'Where am I?' He tried to get up and found himself confined to a chair. He looked down and saw that he was sitting in a high-chair.

'Hmm? What is going on here???' He asked nervously. He examined himself further and realized that was wearing a baby bonnett and a diaper. Dee Dee came from out of the shadows, holding a bottle of baby food and a small spoon. She took the spoon and shoved a small bit into his mouth.

'Does Baby-Dexter like his mushy peas?' She asked. He looked around, disgusted by the food. He spit it out.

'Now, Dee Dee. What is the meaning of this? Let me go right now!' He demanded. Dee Dee just shoved an even bigger spoonful into his mouth.

'Bad Baby. Eat your food.' She said. The episode begins to close out but Cid pops up at the last minute and says,

'Hey. I could get used to this manipulation thing.'

(THE END)


End file.
